


Blood Runs Hot

by JKFic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Fix-It, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Summer 1996: Glacier comes to WCW with a purpose, different from his original one.
Kudos: 1





	Blood Runs Hot

Setting: WCW, Summer 1996

The NWO (Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, "Hollywood" Hogan, Syxx, Vincent and Scott Norton, w/Ted DiBiase) have been pushing people around and making trouble ever since Hogan's heel turn at _Bash at the Beach_. Sting, Lex Luger, Randy Savage, The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero), The Nasty Boys, Booker T., The Dungeon of Doom ("The Taskmaster" Kevin Sullivan, The Giant, Meng, The Barbarian and Hugh Morrus, w/Jimmy Hart) have put away their differences to fight for WCW. Even Disco Inferno has recognized the seriousness of the situation and has been willing to join the fight here and there as best he can.

Meanwhile, the "Blood Runs Cold" promos that first appeared in May have taken a different turn. In the one that aired on the past _WCW Saturday Night_ , Glacier actually spoke and said that he is not coming alone.

Jump ahead to the September 16th _WCW Monday Nitro_ at [Asheville Civic Center Complex](https://www.harrahscherokeecenterasheville.com/), Asheville, NC.

Tony Schiavone confirms that tonight will see the official in-ring debut of Glacier, as he will be facing Michael Wallstreet.

(Fast forward to the match.)

DAVE PENZER: "Introducing first, from New York City, MICHAEL WALLSTREET!"

(Wallstreet walks to the ring to minimal reaction.)

(Glacier is seen briefly whispering something to someone backstage.)

DAVE PENZER: "And his opponent, making his WCW debut, from the Shorinji Temple, Fukuoka, Japan, GLACIER!"

(Glacier walks to the ring to his big entrance, and the fans are not sure what to think of him.)

The bell rings, and Glacier dominates, as Wallstreet is not particularly motivated. Glacier wins with the debut of the Cryonic Kick.

DAVE PENZER: "Here is your winner, GLACIER!"

At the end of the show, there is a big brawl between WCW and the NWO. To everyone's surprise, GLACIER runs in and joins the fight on WCW's side. To increase the surprise, he has two guys with him, one in a green and gray skull mask, the other in a full helmet, and there is a guy in a suit following behind them. As the NWO leave, Glacier grabs the mic.

GLACIER: As you saw earlier tonight, I am Glacier. I have brought with me, from Taipei, Mortis (skull mask)! From Devil's Island, this is Wrath (full helmet)! And this gentleman is our manager, Mr. James Vandenberg! Together, we are Blood Runs Cold! While Mr. Vandenberg is here to guide us, he can also serve as a counter to Mr. DiBiase and the NWO.

The crowd cheers this announcement and welcome Blood Runs Cold to WCW.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagining a different, and better, way Glacier's WCW run could have played out, instead of how it actually did. I chose Michael Wallstreet as Glacier's opponent because I needed someone who wasn't involved in anything significant at the time.


End file.
